Laxus Yang Malang
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Laxus benar-benar tidak menyangka hidupnya akan serumit ini dikala ia memutuskan untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak bersama Mirajane. Bagaimana tidak? David Dreyar sepertinya cukup membuat Lightning Dragon Slayer itu stress. (Sekuel 'Bayi Kecil Dari Rahimku) RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Oneshot, Pairing MirajaneXLaxus, Sekuel 'Bayi Lahir Dari Rahimku'**

**Laxus benar-benar tidak menyangka hidupnya akan serumit ini dikala ia memutuskan untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak bersama Mirajane. Bagaimana tidak? David Dreyar sepertinya cukup membuat Lightning Dragon Slayer itu stress.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Laxus Yang Malang~**

Pagi yang indah di kota Magnolia. Kota dimana banyak penyihir tinggal dan juga kota dimana terdapat sebuah guild paling hebat seantero Fiore, Fairy Tail. Pagi yang indah dan cerah seperti ini biasanya sudah mulai terjadi kerusuhan dan keanarkisan oleh para anggota guild yang dipimpin oleh sang Titania. Dan benar saja. Kekacauan pun dimulai...

"Sial kau Wakaba. Berani-beraninya mengejek aku duda tidak laku. Memang kau sendiri sudah laku hah?"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan Macao"

"Kyaaa! Ada ulat bulu di bawah mejakuuu"

"Lucy, seharusnya pria sejati tidak takut dengan ulat bulu"

"Mana si pangeran celana dalam? Dia berhutang segelas soda susu denganku hari ini. Mana dia?"

"Natsu, Gray-sama sedang sakit jadinya dia tidak bisa mampir ke sini. Juvia nanti siang juga akan menengoknya. Kyaa, siang yang panas bersama Gray-sama"

Suasana layaknya kebun binatang itu langsung terhenti begitu dua sosok wanita dewasa yang cantik berjalan memasuki guild dengan langkah pasti. Wanita yang berjalan di depan sontak membuat seluruh member Fairy Tail membisu seketika jika tidak mau terkena hukuman olehnya. Iya benar. Hukuman push-up, squat-jump, ataupun berdiri dengan satu kaki di pojokan telah menjadi aturan baru yang dibuat oleh Master ketujuh Fairy Tail kepada anggotanya yang dianggap terlalu gaduh dan berisik. Oleh karena itu kalian semua jangan heran jika amat sering melihat Natsu dan Gray sedang dihukum dengan sadisnya oleh Erza. Tapi sisi baik peraturan baru itu cukup terlihat. Sekarang jumlah meja, kursi, gelas, piring, dan lemari di guild yang rusak sudah berkurang kira-kira 70% dari jumlah barang-barang yang rusak saat Master Makarov masih menjabat.

Sedangkan sosok wanita yang berjalan dibelakangnya tentu saja membuat seluruh orang dimana saja (terutama pria) terpana akan kecantikannya. Kulitnya yang halus dan putih, rambut putihnya yang panjang nan indah, wajahnya yang manis, serta lekuk tubuhnya yang amat menggoda pasti membuat hampir seluruh pria normal di Magnolia ingin mendekatinya. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka belum tahu fakta mencengangkan bahwa wanita seksi bernama Mirajane itu telah menjadi seorang ibu dari anak laki-laki bernama lengkap David Dreyar, yang juga adalah anak dari seorang penyihir pria kelas S berjuluk 'Thunder God'.

"Natsu, tutup mulut berisikmu itu. Kau mau aku suruh berdiri dengan satu kaki selama 3 jam seperti kemarin hah?"

Sosok yang dituju langsung memasang pose hormat bendera disertai ucapan andalannya "Aye Master Erza". Bahkan Natsu yang dikenal paling berani dalam hal melawan perintah Erza pun tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"Macao, Wakaba, sesama duda jangan saling menghina"

Sontak kedua sahabat itu langsung bersalaman sembari memasang senyum yang terlihat tidak alami alias dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah, bagus kalo kalian masih taat peraturan" Wanita terkuat di guild Fairy Tail itu langsung berjalan ke arah tangga untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Sedangkan Mirajane langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam bar dan melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari seperti menyiapkan gelas, cangkir, piring, minuman, dsb.

"Mira-san, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Seorang penyihir wanita berambut pirang langsung mengambil tempat duduk begitu bar dibuka.

"Baik kok Lucy. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Mirajane bertanya balik.

"Yah begini lah. Cuaca yang amat dingin akhir-akhir ini membuatku sedikit flu" Jawab sang Celestial Wizard itu seraya mengusap ingus di hidungnya dengan tisu.

"O ya Mira-san, bagaimana kabar anakmu itu? Si siapa ya namanya? Da..Dardid ya, benar?"

"David, Lucy. Kabarnya? Baik kok. Hari ini dia sedang di rumah bersama Laxus. Mumpung Laxus sedang tidak ada misi kemana-mana, jadi aku suruh saja dia untuk merawat David kecil, hehe. O ya, mau pesan apa Lucy?" Wanita berambut putih keperakan itu menyodorkan daftar menu.

"Aku hari ini minum orange juice saja Mira-san"

Mirajane tersenyum lembut "Baik"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Dreyar...

"Oek..oek..oekk"

Sesosok bayi laki-laki berambut putih keperakan seperti milik ibunya, kini terlihat sedang menangis keras di atas ranjang kecilnya. Barang-barang seperti popok, mainan bayi berbentuk hewan-hewan imut, kertas-kertas, vas bunga, dan masih banyak lagi tergeletak berserakan dan tumpang tindih tidak karuan di dalam ruangan berukuran 4X4 meter itu.

Sesosok pria berambut kuning dengan postur tinggi besar, membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sambil memegang sebotol dot berisi susu. Pria bermarga Dreyar itu langsung menggendong anaknya dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar, yang mengakibatkan sang anak yang belum genap berusia satu tahun itu memekik lebih keras lagi.

"Oeekk..oekkk..oekkkk"

"Berisik sekali sih kau. Ini minum susu bayi biar kau diam. Cup..cup..cup" Kemudian Laxus menyodorkan dot itu ke mulut putra kecilnya. Tapi sayang, hasilnya nihil. David masih saja menangis.

'Aduh, kenapa bocah ini masih saja menangis? Sudah tiga kali aku membuatkannya susu dengan tiga macam rasa yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja tak berguna. Sial Mira, dia hari ini menyuruhku untuk merawat David seharian penuh gara-gara aku tidak ada misi apapun. Kalo tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku berbohong ada misi saja hari ini' Gerutu seorang ayah baru itu dalam hati.

"Oek..oek..oek"

Tangisan putra pertama Laxus dan Mirajane itu sedikit mereda. Tapi tetap saja bayi kecil itu tidak juga menghentikan tangisnya.

"Seharusnya kakek mau membantuku merawat anakku. Tapi..." Cucu kandung Makarov itu mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika kakeknya sengaja mengundangnya ke dalam ruangannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayolah kakek, tolong rawat anakku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara merawat seorang bayi yang bau pesing dan cengeng seperti ini"

BRAKK

Makarov menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya dengan keras. "Laxus, mau sampai David umur berapa kau menyuruhku untuk merawatnya hampir tiap hari?"

Tatapan master veteran Fairy Tail itu berubah menjadi cukup serius. Sedangkan orang yang sedang ditatapnya, hanya bisa membuang muka.

"Tapi aku..aku.."

Master Makarov berdehem "Ehm..Laxus, kau sekarang bukanlah lagi anak-anak atau remaja. Kau sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Kau sekarang bukannya dilindungi, tapi melindungi. Melindungi anak semata wayangmu dan melindungi Mirajane, istrimu itu"

Sang 'Lightning Dragon Slayer' itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berulang kali. Raut mukanya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang merenungkan perkataan kakeknya itu.

"Apa kau ingin David membencimu kelak ketika ia tumbuh besar? Seperti layaknya kau membenci ayahmu Ivan yang seakan lepas tanggung jawab? Kau pasti sudah tahu kan bagaimana rasanya kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang" Ucapan bijak Master Makarov itu sontak membuat Laxus terperanjat.

'Kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian? Aku akan menjadi layaknya Ivan brengsek itu?' Batinnya berkecamuk.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Da..David" Laxus menatap wajah anak laki-lakinya yang mirip dengan wajah istrinya itu dengan lekat.

Tiba-tiba saja bayi kecilnya itu tersenyum kecil sembari mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke arah wajah ayahnya, seakan ingin mengajaknya bermain.

"K..kau sudah berhenti menangis?" Kata Laxus takjub begitu melihat putranya yang tiba-tiba saja mengehentikan rengekannya.

"Ta..taa..taa" Entah apa maksud dari ucapan putra kesayangan Mirajane itu, tapi Laxus menduganya bahwa ia ingin bermain-main dengan sang ayah.

'Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengajaknya bermain? Bocah yang belum genap setahun biasanya apa yang ingin dimainkannya?' Batinnya.

Laxus kemudian membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia sering sekali melihat istrinya itu sedang menyusui putra mereka, dan kemudian David terlihat asyik bermain-main dengan payudara besar milik model Weekly Sorcerer itu.

'Glek' Laxus menelan ludah. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah dada bidangnya, dan kemudian gantian menatap ke arah bibir mungil milik anaknya itu.

'Cih, aku pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dadaku ini dijadikan mainan oleh bocah bandel ini' Wajahnya kini tersenyam-senyum sendiri dengan dihiasi sedikit semburat merah di bagian pipi.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu...

**FLASHBACK**

"Mira, apa yang sedang kau nyanyikan?" Pria berotot bermarga Dreyar kini sedang duduk di pinggir jendela sembari memperhatikan istrinya yang sedari tadi asyik bernyanyi.

"Oh lagu ini? Ini lagu kesukaanku. David senang sekali loh kalo dinyanyikan lagu ini. Judulnya 'Song Of The Road' " Jawab sang penyihir wanita kelas S itu seraya mengusap-usap lembut pipi anak laki-lakinya.

Laxus menaikan alis kanannya "Hah? Kenapa tidak kau nyanyikan lagu nina bobo saja?"

Mirajane menggeleng pelan "Entah kenapa, lagu ini lebih efektif daripada lagu nina bobo yang terdengar standar. Setelah aku selesai menyanyikan lagu ini, pasti dijamin David akan tertidur pulas"

"Oh begitu" Sahut pria berambut kuning itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

'Sepertinya aku harus mempraktekan cara yang sering dilakukan Mirajane untuk membuat bocah ini tertidur pulas. Jika dia tertidur, aku kan bebas untuk bersantai seharian' Ucap Laxus dalam hatinya.

Kakak ipar Elfman dan Lissana itu langsung meletakan putra kecilnya di ranjang, dan kemudian bergegas mengubek-ubek lemari pakaian istrinya sekaligus meja riasnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Tak beberapa lama...

"Ini dia catatan yang berisi lirik lagu favorit Mirajane"

Laxus kemudian memangku David, lalu membolak-balikan catatan kecil bercover biru tua itu untuk mencari halaman yang memuat lirik lengkap lagu 'Song Of The Road'.

'Ini dia ketemu. Baiklah...'

Laxus berdehem berkali-kali untuk merilekskan pita suaranya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

"Anata no inai..tsukue wo natete..."

"Kage wo otosu..kyou wo mou hitori..."

"Hoshizora miage inori wo kakete..."

"Anata wa onaji ima sora no shitaaa..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata biru mungil milik David mulai menutup.

"Namida kodayafurueru, toki no..."

"Yami ni kujikesou na toki demo..."

"Wasurenaide..."

"Kaeru bashou ga..."

"Kaeru bashou ga aru kara..."

"Matteiru hito ga..Iru karaaa..."

Setelah Laxus selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, matanya menatap ke arah wajah putra satu-satunya itu.

'D..dia ti..dur?'

Wajah David Dreyar kini sudah benar-benar menunjukan bahwa ia sedang tertidur pulas. Nafasnya yang kecil dan teratur, membuat suasana di ruangan yang sudah acak-acakan itu hening dalam sekejap. Tanpa disadari sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat jelas di wajah tampan suami dari Mirajane itu.

'Cup'

Laxus mengecup dahi lembut anaknya itu dan kemudian segera membaringkannya ke ranjang bayinya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Dan jangan bangun hingga ibumu pulang, hehe"

Setelahnya, pria tinggi besar itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kekar dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kamar untuk menutupnya.

Saat mau menutup daun jendela, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar sebuah percakapan beberapa pria yang sepertinya berada persis di jalan depan rumahnya.

"Woy, kau dengar suara nyanyian tadi?"

"Iya. Bukannya itu lagu yang sering dinyanyikan si cantik Mirajane?"

"Suaranya sumbang sekali ya. Aku jamin yang menyanyikan lagu itu akan menjadi juara dalam lomba"

"Lomba apa?"

"Lomba nyanyi paling jelek seantero Fiore, hahaha"

"Hohoho"

Kedua alis Laxus berkedut-kedut setelah mendengar percakapan beberapa pria yang barusan di dengarnya. Beberapa tanda siku-siku muncul di sekitar dahinya, disertai wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"BRENGSEK KALIAANNN!"

CTAARRR!

Laxus menyerang segerombolan pria tadi dengan sihir petirnya dan mengakibatkan pria-pria itu lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan.

"Huh, bikin kesal saja mereka" Gumamnya.

Ia pun mendadak teringat pada anaknya yang barusan tertidur. Laxus menoleh ke belakang, berharap bayi laki-lakinya itu tidak terbangun karena mendengar teriakannya.

Sebuah ekspresi lega terlukis jelas di wajah pria dingin berusia 29 tahun itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur juga sampai sore nanti. Hoahhmmm"

Dan kini ruangan kotor nan acak-acakan berukuran 4X4 meter itu sudah sepi dari adanya suara-suara karena dua penghuninya sedang asyik tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

Sebuah suara halus seorang wanita dewasa memecah keheningan di dalam rumah yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Ceklek...

Wanita bermarga Strauss itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika melihat keadaan kamar dimana ia biasa tidur bersama anak dan suaminya.

Popok yang berserakan, bau pesing yang samar-samar tercium, air susu yang berceceran dari botolnya, dan yang menurutnya paling parah yaitu..keadaan lemari pakaian dan lemari riasnya yang porak poranda.

Satu kalimat langsung terbesit di dalam pikirannya. Ini perbuatan Laxus.

"Laxus, bangun"

Pria yang bersangkutan perlahan bergerak dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara panggilan barusan, dan kemudian pelan-pelan membuka matanya yang masih memerah.

"Hoahmmm, Mi..Mirajane?" Matanya sedikit terbelalak begitu melihat sosok wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Kakak kandung Elfman itu menghela nafas panjang sambil menampakan ekspresi kecewa "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa keadaan kamar kita menjadi seperti ini?"

"I..itu.." Belum selesai Laxus berbicara tiba-tiba...

"Oekk..oekk..oekkk"

Sontak pasangan suami-istri itu langsung menghampiri anak semata wayang mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menangis keras. Dengan cekatan Mirajane langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil David Dreyar lalu meletakan dalam dekapannya.

"Cup..cup..cup, jangan nangis sayang. Ibu ada disini, cup..cup..cup"

Dalam sekejap, tangisan cicit Makarov itu pun mereda.

"Hebat kau Mira. Aku saja butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk meredakan tangisannya" Puji Laxus dengan tatapan sedikit kagum kepada wanita yang sedang memeluk anaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau pun bisa kok, asal kau memperlakukan David dengan lembut. Kau pasti memperlakukan anak kita dengan sedikit kasar ya?" Selidik wanita berjuluk 'Demon' itu.

Laxus cuma bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Yah, seperti itulah"

Perlahan, wajah imut bayi bermarga Dreyar itu mengarah ke payudara ibunya seakan manandakan bahwa ia ingin menyusu kepada ibunya.

"Oh kau mau minum ya sayang. Sebentar ya" Mirajane lalu duduk di ranjang sambil tetap menggendong anaknya itu, kemudian dengan segera ia membuka branya dan mengeluarkan salah satu payudaranya untuk menyusui bayi kecilnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Laxus segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit blushing yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menyusui terang-terangan di hadapanku, Mira?"

Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu terheran "Loh, memang kenapa? Bukankah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ka..kau membuatku sedikit bergairah saja" Ucap Laxus dengan nada gugup.

Setelah mendengar perkataan suaminya itu, kontan saja wajah cantik penjaga bar Fairy Tail itu ikut memerah "A..apa-apaan sih kau ini"

"Mi..Mirajane"

Wanita yang dimaksud hanya bisa menatap dengan penasaran "Apa?"

"Anu, nanti malam kita...melakukan 'itu' ya" Seketika rona merah di wajah pemimpin Raijinshuu itu meningkat.

Dengan tersenyum, Mirajane yang masih menyusui David berjalan pelan menghampiri Laxus. Setelah mereka berhadap-hadapan, kemudian wajah penyihir cantik itu ia dekatkan ke samping wajah suaminya. Ia pun berbisik "Karena kau telah mengacak-acak seluruh isi kamar serta membuka lemari dan meja riasku tanpa izin, sebagai hukumannya aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' denganmu selama satu bulan"

Laxus yang mendengar perkataan istrinya barusan hanya bisa mematung di tempat dengan wajah pucat pasi, seakan tidak percaya bahwa selama satu bulan ke depan ia tidak bisa menikmati tubuh molek model cantik majalah Weekly Sorcerer itu.

**-OWARI-**

**Halo readers setia fandom Fairy Tail :-)**

**Ini author buatkan sekuel dari fic berjudul 'Bayi Lahir Dari Rahimku' yang baru saja publish kemarin. Mumpung ada ide nyempil jadi sekalian author buat sekuelnya, hehehe.**

**Maaf banget ya kalo fic ini jelek dan kurang memuaskan readers sekalian, khususnya para pecinta pairing LaMi/LaxusXMirajane. Oke bagi yang mau review atau ngasih kritik, atau malah mau ngasih flame sekalipun, author persilahkan kok.**

**Terima kasih ya udah nyempatin waktu buat membaca fic sederhana ini :-)**


End file.
